


Half-Made Connections

by prettycheese21



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Half-Vampires, I Tried, Reader-Insert, They kind of get together at the end, Vampires, Weird Feelings because I'm terrible at writing emotions, i have no idea how to tag this, request, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6354238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettycheese21/pseuds/prettycheese21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While on a hunt, Bobby points Sam and Dean toward (Name), a supposed expert in vampire activity. Only she's not really an expert and more of an actual half-vampire trying to act tough and do good. That soon falls apart as their hunt collides with her life and family. What will she do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half-Made Connections

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so guess who's on Spring Break? Me! *celebrates*  
> Anyway, so I should maybe, hopefully get more stuff posted. Maybe.  
> This is a request I got on Tumblr a few weeks ago. I wrote it and it sucked. I went back to try and fix it, and found I couldn't. I then made the executive decision to just post it and get it off my mind. I tried, okay?  
> Also I wrote this in Microsoft Word so ignore the odd spacing.  
> This was my first attempt at writing for the Supernatural fandom, so please be gentle with criticism (which the constructive kind is always welcome btw).  
> Let me know what you think by leaving a kudos or a comment.  
> Enjoy!

   "This is useless, Sam!" Dean exclaimed as he suddenly stood up from the table. "We've hit a dead end. There's nothing in these damn archives that tells anything about the local history which means nothing about local vampire activity."

   Putting down the paper he had been reading, Sam sighed. "We just got to keep looking, Dean."

   "We've been at this for two days now," he stated, "and we have yet to find anything weird in this town's boring-ass history. If we haven't found anything yet, we probably never will."

   "Then what do you suggest we do? It's not like we have a lot of options here."

   Dean stopped, pondering for a brief moment before he said, "We call Bobby. He probably knows someone who knows what goes on in this town."

   "The man does seem to have a lot of friends," Sam nodded in agreement.

   "That settles it then. We're going back to the motel, calling Bobby, and we're going to stop reading about goddamn property disputes." Dean quickly began packing up the old, yellowed papers, wanting nothing more than to leave the musty section of the local library.

* * * * *

   "Okay, what did Bobby say about this chick exactly?" Dean asked as he and Sam walked toward the old bar where they'd agreed to meet the person Bobby had said could help them.

   "Not much, just that she has intimate knowledge of the area's vampire activity," Sam replied as his eyes swiped his gaze across the empty street, looking for any potential threat.

   "Well, you can add 'has a penchant for weird meeting places' to the list," he muttered as they continued to walk down the abandoned sidewalk.

   "Oh, do you really think so little of me, Mr. Winchester?" a voice came from the alleyway just adjacent to the brothers. They jumped and turned at the sudden presence to see a woman wearing sunglasses leaning against the shaded outer wall of the brick building. She chuckled at their response, "Bobby didn't mention you boys were so jumpy. The name's (Name)."

   "Yeah, let's skip the small talk," Dean stated. "Tell us what you know about the vampires around here."

   She tsked, shaking her head as she looked to Sam. "Is he always this moody?"

   "We're on a bit of a time crunch, so it'd be a lot more helpful if you could just answer the question," he responded.

   She raised her hands in a placating manner. "Fair enough. What's the situation? What makes you think it's vampires and not some other thing out there?"

   "We got two bodies found in the past week, drained of all their blood. I don't know many creatures that drain the blood and leave the body, do you?" Sam questioned.

   She crossed her arms, suddenly having a very bad feeling about this situation. "No, I guess not."

   "Two in a week usually spells trouble. We got to stop these things before they kill again."

   "Okay. Where were these bodies found?" If she could scout the area, maybe she could pick up a scent and talk these newbies out of the territory. Robert, the leader of her nest, never did like others invading his space.

   "They were just off the old hiking trail west of the mountains."

   She nodded, knowing exactly where he was talking about. "I'm going to take care of some things, see if I can't get you two anything to go off of." She pulled out her phone and handed it to Sam. "Put your number in so I can call you later and give you what I find." He nodded and did as she asked before handing the phone back to her. "You mind giving me some names, you two?"

   "I'm Sam, and this is Dean," Sam told her, pointing to the moody man next to him who only gave a nod of acknowledgement.

   She gave them a smile. "Nice to meet you both. I'll be in contact with you later. Don't do anything stupid before then."

   "No promises, princess," Dean stated.

   (Name) smirked before turning back down the alley. She'd change Dean's mind yet and find a way to break through that tough exterior. Though, she wondered why she wanted to in the first place. Maybe it was because she loved a good puzzle every now and then. Maybe it was because he seemed so _different_ than everyone she knew (which wasn't saying much, considering she only ever knew the vampire life). Or, maybe, it was his tough guy attitude that screamed facade that made her want to crack him so bad.

   Who knew...

* * * * *

   Night had fallen as (Name) trapezed over the fence that closed off the hiking trail from the general public. She would laugh at the uselessness of it all if she didn't realize that it was meant to keep _humans_ out. It was never meant to be supernatural proof (though it probably should be considering how much shit is actually out there). Walking quietly down the trail, she followed the stench of death until she came upon where the bodies were found, which was conviently marked by bright yellow crime scene tape. Making sure she was alone, she crossed underneath it and began taking it all in using her advanced senses.

   The stench of death was almost enough to make her vomit, one of the many things she wished her half-vampirism would have taken away. But, underneath the putrid smell, she smelt oddly something familiar. She tried to concentrate on the scent, but couldn't stay focused on it long enough to identify it.

   She decided to turn her attention to the rest of her surroundings, as her other senses were much stronger than her sense of smell. Her eyes swept over the forest floor, seeing the slight impression of where the body used to be just inches from where she was currently standing. To the right and left of the indent were smaller, slightly deeper impressions that looked vaguely like footprints. (Name) counted three sets total; one smaller pair along with two larger pairs.

   Off to the right was a tree which had a long gash going across it. She needed to only look at it for a second to know what it was. Out of the ten vampires she'd known throughout her life, only one had a keen interest in knives and a deep need to mark their territory: Robert. That's when she realized why the earlier smell had been familiar. It had been the scent of Robert and his buddies, who no doubt had killed the poor soul who now stunk up the forest.

   (Name) cursed as turned around, taking one final sweep of the area. If the first crime scene turned up the same results, she'd have a real issue on her hands. They'd promised her that they'd limit their human hunting to a minimum, feeding on animals unless the forests were abnormally dry of such delicious creatures. How was she going to confront them on her own when they practically wanted to kill her?

   She had some thinking to do, that much was sure.

* * * * *

   (Name) reentered the compound later that night, angry and conflicted. The smell of death had been less pungent than at the second crime scene, allowing her to better smell the area. There was no doubt that it was Robert and his friends and now she had to do something about it. But... what? What was she going to do?

   She couldn't just give the Winchesters this information, at least not yet. These people were her friends. They'd helped raise her, even if it was slightly forced. They were the only people she'd ever really _known_. Her loyalty was something she held dear, something she wasn't about to give up.

   Robert was sitting at the table with the rest of the crew, his black hair in its usual slicked back fashion as he laughed at something somebody said. (Name) decided to approach him now before she lost the nerve to do it completely. As he saw her approach, he gave her a sardonic smile, "Hello, (Name). And where have you been all day?"

   She knew he didn't actually care so she went straight to the point. "Those deaths in town, were those your fault?"

   Robert's smile fell, replaced by a blank look that could only be the prelude to anger. "Yeah, so?" he responded, voice calm.

   Her eyebrows shot up at the blunt honesty. "So? So you killed innocent people when there were plenty of other alternatives. If you didn't want animal blood, there's always that blood bank in the next city over. Did you even think of that before you killed them?"

   Robert looked to the rest of the crew, sharing a knowing look before bursting out in laughter. The others soon joined in. Once they'd caught their breath, Robert finally stated, "Yes, I did think about it. I thought about how donated blood isn't as good as the fresh stuff."

   "Yeah," one of them, Matthias, butt in, "it doesn't put up a fight."

   This caused the others to laugh again. She looked on with carefully hidden horror at the display, as they looked utterly insane. They _were_ insane. (Name) had always known they weren't necessarily on the page, or right in the head, but they'd never blatantly disregarded the code that had been in place since her birth. "My father would never have approved of this. In fact, he'd probably have killed you for what you've done," she said in a quiet, angry voice.

   Despite the volume, the statement got Robert's attention. The others went silent as he stood quicker than was natural (even for a vampire) and pinned her against a wall, his arm against her throat. His eyes burned with anger as he spit in her face, "First of all, he was never your father. Your actual father was a stupid human and you'll never know who he was. Second of all, the man you call a father was our leader first. If Jacob hadn't turned your idiotic mother, you wouldn't be our problem now." Robert pushed his arm harder onto her neck as he continued. "You are only here today because I have allowed it. If you weren't the least bit useful, I would have killed you ages ago. Now, you will know your place, half-breed. Am I clear?"

   (Name) looked to the others, most looking at her with as much anger as Robert while some looked at her with indifference. They didn't care about her. Hell, most of them would probably rejoice if Robert killed her right now.

   Keeping the neutral expression in place in order to hide her fear, she answered, "Crystal."

   A smirk made its way onto his face as he released her, letting her feet drop to the floor as he turned back to the others. "Why don't you make it up to me by getting us some beer from the store? It's the least you can do for the disrespect you've showed me and your superiors."

   The shock it all was almost enough to break her mask. She'd awarded them almost total loyalty ever since her father was killed twenty years ago, and this was what she got? Shoved against a wall while everyone practically cheered on and reduced to a mere servant? "Sure," her smile was honey sweet and oh-so-fake. With that, she turned around and headed back the way she came in.

   After she was out of hearing distance, she pulled out her phone and scrolled through her contacts to the newest entry. Dialing it, she waited as it rang.

   She never thought her loyalties would change so radically. But, after today, she realized what Robert's true MO was. He'd only look out for Robert. That's all he would ever do. It was funny though. She certainly never thought she'd be on the side of the hunters, whom were supposedly out to get people like her. Then again, these two didn't know what she was and she was determined to keep it that way.

   Sam picked up. (Name) was quick to tell him about her trips to the crime scenes and told him they needed to meet to discuss her findings. He gave her the name of the motel he and his brother were staying at and said to be there in fifteen.

* * * * *

   Dean sat in the chair at the little table in their room, growing annoyed as they waited for the arrival of their guest. "Are we sure this is a good idea? Can we trust her?" he questioned, arms crossed over his chest.

   "Dean, if Bobby lead us to her, don't you think we can trust her?" Sam countered. "She hasn't given us a reason not to. I say we give her a chance."

   Before Dean could argue further, there was quick knock at the door, signaling (Name)'s arrival. Sam walked over and opened the door, letting her in. "Alright," she said as soon as the door was shut, "I know who did this and I know where to find them."

   Dean's eyebrows practically flew off his head as he asked, "You do? You've dealt with them before?"

   "Yeah, they've been a persistent nuisance for a while," she replied. It wasn't a complete lie, just not the whole truth. "I'm going to need your help to take them down though. I can't take care of that many by myself."

   "How many?" Sam inquired.

   She felt almost bad as she answered his question, "Ten." If she were being honest, she should have been able to deal with them on her own. She was stronger than these two men in front her, yet here she was asking for their help. And she felt weaker for it. "Look, I don't... I don't do this. This whole 'getting help' thing isn't something I do often. I'd appreciate it if we could get this over as quickly and as painlessly as possible."

   "You and me both," Dean mumbled as he stood and went to join her and Sam. "What's the plan?"

   "I was hoping we could figure that out together." At Dean's skeptical look, she continued, "I'm not good with logistics."

   "Well, start with what you know," Sam told her, trying to alleviate the tension that seemed to suddenly form between (Name) and his brother.

   So, turning her gaze to Sam, (Name) told him everything she knew about the location and the abilities of those inside the nest. From there, they came up with a plan that would start in the morning when the vamps would be asleep. After confirming their plans, (Name) left the brothers until morning.

   As soon as she'd left, Sam turned to Dean and asked, "Okay, Dean, what the hell is up with you?"

   "What do you mean?" Dean replied, confused by the sudden line of questioning.

   "You and (Name)... it's weird. You keep staring at her funny."

   "What?" Dean exclaimed, defensive, "I am not staring at her funny."

   He gave his brother what could only be called a bitch-face as he stated, "Yes, you are. And I can't tell if it's because you're annoyed with her or if it's because you want to have sex with her. Either way, you need to get over it. We have a job to do and you can't let your feelings get in the way."

   "They're not in the way because there's nothing there!"

   "Yeah, sure there's not." With that, Sam turned and walked to the bathroom, giving a final "Deal with your feelings!" before shutting the door behind him.

   Dean sighed as the sounds of the shower filled the now quiet room. Damn it. Did he have feelings? To be honest, he didn't know. A part of him was saying there was something about this chick that he shouldn't trust. But, he also couldn't deny that there was another part of him that felt something else. There was no doubt that (Name) was attractive, but he wasn't sure how much of it was superficial appearances and how much of it was her personality and charm.

   Ugh! Sam was right. He needed to just put this aside. This was only a job. After these vampires were dead, he'd be leaving onto the next one and she'd merely be another beautiful face he'd encountered along the way.

   Right?

* * * * *

   They'd met a little ways from the nest the next morning, restating the plan so as to make sure everyone was on the same page. Dean and Sam had loaded up on machetes, along with other back-up weapons in case things went south. (Name), dawned in sunglasses to stave off its harmful effects, had her own machete in hand as Sam went over the plan again.

   "Alright, so Dean and I will go through the front, while you take the back. We wipe out the nest quickly and as quietly as possible. We meet back at the front entrance when we're done. Are we good?"

   "Yep," was Dean's short response while (Name) only nodded.

   She was nervous to say the least. She was about to go in the place she'd called home for her years and years of existence and kill the only people she'd called her family. The only reason she was able to stay calm was the fact that they wouldn't hesitate to end her if given the chance. Killing them before they killed her was really the only way to ensure her survival.

   "You ready?" Dean asked as they approached the building, an abandoned cabin in the woods.

   "As ready as I'll ever be," she mumbled as she quickly made her way around the back. It was now or it was never. She had to do this before she lost her nerve. (Name) shouldered open the door and soundlessly walked in, turning toward the first of the rooms which housed her friends, her family, her prey.

* * * * *

   Blood splattered as Dean severed the head of what appeared to be the last of the unsuspecting vampires in the nest. He turned and walked back into the common area, seeing Sam coming to join him from the opposite hallway, his machete also bloodied. "Get 'em all?"

   "I think so," Sam replied. "Is (Name) done yet?"

   "I haven't seen her yet," he answered. "Maybe we should wait for her outside."

   "I don't know, Dean. Something feels kind of off. She should be done by now."

   Dean sighed. "I'm sure she's fine, Sammy. It's not like she has super speed. There could have been a lot more vamps on that side. If it'd make you feel better, we can go and check on her, maybe give her a hand if she needs it."

   "That won't be necessary," a new voice came. The boys whirled around to see Robert holding the machete to (Name)'s throat as he held her tightly to his chest. "I've got her right here for you hunters."

   They were instantly on guard, tightening their grips on their respective weapons. "Let her go," Dean gritted out, his face tight with anger.

   "Oh, I don't think I will. Not unless you're going to kill her as you've planned to kill me. It's only fair after all," Robert smirked, pressing the blade closer to her skin.

   Dean and Sam looked at each other confused. "What the hell are you talking about?" Dean asked.

   Robert laughed. "The half-breed didn't tell you? She isn't human." He moved the blade to her arm, slicing in a quick vertical line all the way down. (Name) merely cringed as blood seeped through the sleeve of her shirt. The cut was clotting in a matter of seconds, already beginning the accelerated healing process. "Then again, she isn't one of us either."

   With Robert distracted and the knife away from her throat, (Name) took the opportunity to disarm him. With all her strength, she head butted him, sending him flying into the wall at a startling speed. Just as quickly, (Name) reached down to grab the machete and spun around to gracefully slice Robert's head clean off his body, leaving the separated sections to fall to the floor with a squelch. These events happened in a matter of seconds, thanks to her enhanced speed.

   This left her panting and breathless, her heart pounding in her ears as she'd realized what she'd done. She'd just killed Robert. Robert was _dead_. It was... weird. It was relieving yet almost sad. She hated how part of her felt sad at his death. He'd wanted nothing more than her death practically since she was born, and yet she felt _sad_ that he was dead? God, feelings were needlessly complicated. She hated them.

   "(Name)!" Sam's shout brought her back to the present. (Name) whirled around to face him and Dean. "Are you alright?" Sam looked a bit concerned about her injuries. Dean? Not so much. He looked rather pissed off.

   Peeling away the remnants of her shirt sleeve, she saw the bleeding had stopped and was left with what could only be described as a deep scab. It'd be healed by tomorrow. "Yeah, I'm fine," she responded.

   "Now that that's out of the way, mind telling us what the hell just happened?" Dean asked, definitely pissed off. "Why don't you start with what you are and why you didn't think to tell us."

   (Name) let out a sigh. She knew this was coming. "It's... complicated."

   "Then uncomplicate it," he replied sternly.

   "I'm... kind of a vampire, but kind of not."

   Dean and Sam looked at her, bewildered. "How is that possible?" Sam questioned.

   Another sigh. They deserved an explanation, but did she really want to spill her entire life story to two men she'd met a day ago? Looking at them again, she realized she had to. "Okay, so... my mom had met Jacob, hers and my eventual creator, a long ass time ago. Due to circumstances I don't deem necessary to share, he turned her when she just so happened to be pregnant with me. She became a vampire, but, instead of killing fetus me, I ended up being carried to term. I was born and my mother abandoned me with Jacob to go off and do... something."

   "That still doesn't explain what you are," Dean stated during the pause, wanting more of an explanation.

   "I was getting to that," (Name) replied. "Anyway, fast forward thirteen years and I started exhibiting symptoms of vampirism, but only some. I could run faster than humans, but my stamina for it wasn't as high as that of a typical vampire. I could lift twice my body weight. I could see, smell, hear, and feel things that I had never been able to before. I was just... different, but I was different than different. So, Jacob came to the conclusion that I was a half-vampire and that I should be trained to control these new abilities."

   "You talk a lot about this 'Jacob'," Sam began. "Where is he? Did we kill him today?"

   This made (Name) pause. "No... no we didn't. He, uh... he died about twenty years back. Killed by something or other, we were never sure about what actually happened."

   Things were silent after that as the Winchesters processed the new information. After a brief, silent conversation had entirely through eye contact, Dean asked, "Is that it?"

   "Yeah, that's... that's it. That's my story."

   "How many humans have you killed?"

   She was taken aback by the question. "None. I've survived on alternatives to human blood." At Dean's skeptical look, she crossed her arms defensively, "Hey, I'm being honest here. Why would I lie about that?"

   "So we won't kill you," he shot back, eyeing her with an odd mix of disdain and confliction.

   "Hey," Sam put a hand on his brother's shoulder, "she helped us take down this nest. I say we let her go. She hasn't proved herself to be a threat."

   "Sam-"

   "Bobby sent us to her. If he'd suspected something-"

   "Did he even know about her dirty little secret?"

   "No," (Name) butt in, "He didn't know. I'd appreciate it if we kept it that way."

   "What? No, we're not-" Dean began, but was interrupted by Sam.

   "Fine, but if you slip-"

   "I won't," she stated, "I've been surviving without human blood for almost a hundred and twenty years. I don't plan on changing that any time soon."

   Sam nodded, "Good." He turned to his brother, nodding his head towards the door, indicating that they were going to leave. "Thanks for your help, (Name). Take care of yourself." And with that, she was alone in the cabin that had once been her home.

   What the hell was she going to do now? All she'd known was gone, dead more accurately. How was she to move on from this? She definitely had some thinking to do.

* * * * *

   It was about mid-day when (Name) had made her way back to the Winchesters motel. Really, she had zero idea as to why the hell she was here. Her long think-fest had made her realize two things. One, she couldn't stay in this town. Everyone she'd ever known was dead. There was nothing left for her here. And, two, she felt something toward one Dean Winchester. How she came to this startling, out-there revelation she still wasn't sure. All she knew was something was there and she wasn't about to leave until she at least _tried_ to act on it.

   Before she knew it, (Name) was knocking on the door to their room and was soon face to face with the older Winchester, who didn't look all that happy to see her. "What are you doing here?" he asked apprehensively.

   (Name) took a deep breath and brushed a stray strand of hair from her face. "I had some things I had to say to you before you left town."

   "Okay?"

   Another breath and then, "I'm sorry. I didn't think it necessary to say what I was. If it would have helped anything, I would have told you."

   Dean crossed his arms, looking slightly irritated with this whole thing. "Is that it?"

   "No... I... I like you. I think."

   Dean looked surprised by this statement. Some of the previous annoyance left his face as he asked a simple, "What?"

   "I don't know. I... I feel like there's something between us that I'd love to explore. I know you probably don't trust me right now, but I'd think myself a fool if I didn't at least try at this. You're quite attractive, okay? Since our first encounter, I've wanted to get know you, solve the puzzle that is you. Ugh, this sounds crazy and creepy, I realize. Tell me I wasn't imagining a connection between us." Yeah, if (Name) weren't totally trying to play this situation cool, she would cringe at her own awkwardness. Apparently she was awkward now. This whole social thing was new to her.

   He was silent for a moment, truly taking in (Name) for the first time. He realized in that moment that she was actually something. She was beautiful, and he wondered if it was in every sense of the word. She was intelligent. And he had to agree with her. There was something about her that made him interested. "No, you didn't imagine it. I can't say what's here, but there's something. I just don't know what."

   "Wow. We sound like teenagers." They laughed at their juvenility. Then, contemplative silence as they took in what the other said. A few moments later, and (Name) asked, "So... What's the plan?"

   Dean smirked as he replied, "I was hoping we could figure that out together. You know, since I'm not good with logistics." She laughed at his use of her earlier words. There was another brief moment of silence in which he took a small step toward her and began to speak. "You know, you're a decent fighter. Sammy and I... we could use someone like you on our side. What do you say you come with us? You could do a lot of good in the hunting world, you know. Plus, it'd give us time to figure out what the hell _this_ ," he gestured between them, "is."

   (Name) gave him a small smile. "I'd like that. There's nothing left for me here, considering everyone I knew is dead."

   He nodded at her, his own small smile breaking through just barely. "Good," he responded.

   As they looked at each other, (Name) realized that things might not be so bad. Sure, her entire life kind of fell apart and everything she knew was about her life as it was about to change. But, if she were being honest, maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Especially if this thing with Dean ended up panning out. One could hope, she supposed.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it?  
> Let me know in the comments or by giving a kudos.  
> Want something of your own written?  
> Leave a request here or on my Tumblr page (@notsoobviousfangirl)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
